


Cheap Beer and Expensive Cigars

by tisfan



Series: Marvel Fluff Bingo [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, F/M, rookie leagues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Robbie Reyes may play in the rookie leagues, but everyone knows he might have what it takes. Daisy Johnson goes out to the games to cheer him on.





	Cheap Beer and Expensive Cigars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creaturecomforts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creaturecomforts/gifts).

“You got ‘em, boss?” Tripp asked, leaning in the office door. Technically, Phil Coulson was the manager, not the boss, but that was okay. Everyone called him boss anyway. No one ever saw Fury, so it wasn’t like his opinion _mattered_.

“He didn’t, but I did,” Daisy said, and she pulled out the humidor from her desk drawer, waving the box at him temptingly.

“Good job, short stack,” Tripp said. 

“Call me that again and you’re buying the beer,” Daisy said.

“I’ll get the first round, it’s only a dollar a beer.”

“That’s because it’s crappy beer,” Coulson said, looking up from his email. “Remind me why we do this again?”

“Because shitty beer and terrible baseball are a great mix,” Daisy said. “Besides, it’s not like we can really smoke cigars anywhere else in a public venue.” And because Robbie Reyes was the shortstop for the Belvedere Ghost Riders, and there wasn’t much in the world Daisy liked better than to stare at his ass clad in that tight, black, baseball uniform.

“We don’t even have a farm team,” Coulson pointed out. “We have the Farm Team’s farm team. Like Class A baseball. I’ve seen high schoolers play better.”

“I heard there’s a scout out tonight,” Tripp said. “Our Robbie Reyes could be moving up to the minors.”

“Well, we definitely have to cheer him on, then,” Daisy said. 

“Get his autograph now, before he becomes famous,” Coulson suggested.

“I wonder if he’d let me buy him a beer after the game,” Daisy mused.

“Probably,” Tripp said. “If you get it from anywhere but the diamond’s concession stand.”

“Well, wish me luck. If he gets picked up for the minors, I probably won’t see him again.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, short stack,” Tripp said, and then made a face. “That sounded better in my head.”

“I’m sure it did,” Coulson said. “Okay, I’m done, we’re ready to go?”

“Ready when you’re ready,” Daisy said.

The game itself was abysmal, like it always was, but Robbie was all over the infield, keeping the Darkhold Dimensions from scoring very many runs, and one of his at-bats, managed to hit a home run, bringing in two other runs. 

After the game, Daisy scrambled out of the bleachers, swished her mouth with beer and spat; she probably still smelled like cigars, but it wasn’t a bad smell. Robbie was talking with a man in a green polo.

“So, give me a call,” the man was saying as Daisy closed the distance, clutching the pop fly. She hadn’t caught it, but Tripp had, nearly falling out of the bleachers to manage it.

Robbie clutched the card like it was made of gold. “Yeah, I sure will do that.”

“Hey,” Daisy said, feeling like her face was on fire. “So, seems like the rumors are true?”

“Oh, hi,” Robbie said, smiling, and still clutching the card like he thought someone might take it away. “Wants me to go up to L.A. and play in a scrimmage match next week.”

“Well, I wish you lots of luck,” Daisy said. She thrust the ball out in front of herself. “Could you-- before you go big league on me?”

“I know you,” Robbie said, taking the ball and a sharpie and signing his name with a flourish. “You come out all the time.”

“Yeah, I’m a fan.”

“Are you? Because Mr. Blaze said he could get me some comp tickets if I had family and friends who wanted to go, and it’s really just me, and Gabe, my younger brother.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Robbie said. “Yeah, I’d like that. Come to the game, girlfriend. You’re my good luck charm.”


End file.
